The End of the Malfoy Line One Shot
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: Draco sat with a glass of brandy staring at the packet of documents his adviser dropped off. Thinking over the turns his life had taken.


The End of the Malfoy Line

Draco sat with a glass of brandy staring at the packet of documents his advisor dropped off. Thinking over the turns his life had taken. His father had received the demeanors kiss ten days after the battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa did not do well after Lucius's death. She stayed in her room and refused to eat, even when Draco begged her to. Draco went out of the manor only to handle his family's fee, community service under Granger's watch and his appointed probation meetings. As the weeks went by Draco watched his mother wither away. A month went by and Draco grew more worried about his mother's health.

"Mother please eat something? You are dying…I can't lose you." Draco begged as he held a cup of soup to his mother's hands. Narcissa patted his hand and looked out the bay window.

Draco sat down the cup on her table and stood to leave. Narcissa's scratchy voice caught him as he reached the door Draco walked back to his mother and she grabbed his face. Her hands felt like ice but he did not move he just listened to her. "My sweet boy…you know there is nothing you can do…the Malfoy and Black names are ruined…even with your marriage contract to Miss Greengrass…your children will be ruined…Draco…I love you my sweet boy…I am so sorry…"

Narcissa fell into Draco arms. He lowered them both to the ground and he wept as the soup grew cold his mother did too. A day passed and Draco could not stand to move and leave his mother, even though he knew she was gone. Draco missed his probation meeting with Auror Potter. Harry came to the manor and was let in by a small house elf.

"Is Draco Malfoy here?" Harry asked ask the house elf opened the door. The small elf nodded and started up the stairs. Harry looked around but followed the silent elf up the stairs. When they approached a room Harry heard weeping coming from inside. Harry drew his wand and the small elf shook her head and placed her hand on Harry. Harry looked at the elf and asked quietly "Is that Draco?" The small elf nodded and stepped to the side.

Harry helped Draco clean up and even plan Narcissa's funeral. Draco went through the motions after his mother's death. Hermione came by and helped to get his fees and delivered them to the courts. Astoria Greengrass spent a few days with Draco. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabni came by the house to comfort Draco. Blaise and Draco sat in the study looking through the family photos, while Astoria and Theo got some boxes from Narcissa's bedroom.

Draco looked up at Blaise. "Do you know how long they have been in love?" Blaise looks surprised but nodded. "They have been since school." Draco nods and makes his mind up.

The knock sounded at his office door and drew his attention back to the plan he put into action. Draco picked up a paper and opened the office door. "Come in, I need to speak with the two of you." Astoria and Theo exchanged a look at sat on the couch that Draco motioned to. Draco holds up the paper so that both could see that it was Draco and Astoria's marriage contract.

In a panic Astoria rushes to say, "Draco…I swear I have not broken the contract we have not…" Draco held up his hand. Draco holds up the contract and tears it in half. Theo stands up to look at Draco. "Why did you do that? Astoria will be an amazing wife."

Draco shakes his head. "I know she will…for you. I know that the two of you love each other and I give you my blessing. I just have one request, comeback to my house tomorrow morning for my gift to you." Both Astoria and Theo thanked Draco and left to tell their family and to secure their own marriage contract.

Draco smiled as the two young lovers left to begin their life together. Draco looked at the packet of documents his adviser dropped off and calls for his house elf. "Did you pack the boxes the way I asked you to?" The small elf nods. "Now I want you to take this…" Draco takes off his tie and hands it to the elf. "You are free...I am sorry for the way I have treated you…I am sorry for everything." The Elf smiles and hugs Draco's leg.

The elf left with a soft pop and Draco pulls a small vial out of his pocket and pulls out a letter. Draco sits down on the couch and pops the top on vial. Draco drinks the vial and lays down on the couch as the darkness surrounded him.

The next day Draco was found by Theo and Astoria. The note he left read:

 ** _To Whom it may concern,_**

 ** _I have chosen the best path for the Malfoy family line, that path was to end with me. In the packet on my desk is my Last Will and Testament. My advisers_** **** ** _will handle the arrangements of my funeral according to my wishes. I have already put in place one being that Teddy Lupin is to receive all of the Black family fortune and estates when he comes of age. The fortune and estates have been moved to Andromeda Tonks name until that date. The Manor has been donated to the Harry Potter to do as he sees fit. In my Will I have asked that all of the Malfoy vaults be given to Hermione Granger to aid her in her goals to better the wizarding world. All of the books in my library have been donated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 **** ** _Sincerely,_**

 **** ** _Draco Lucius Malfoy_**

 **** ** _The End of the Malfoy line_**


End file.
